Jeanne d'Arc
(Defender) |element= Fire |seiyuu= Minako Kotobuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jannu Daruku) is a character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series in the Medieval France era. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"The girl who becomes the saviour of France. She is modest and cannot have confidence towards herself."'' Appearance Jeanne has pale skin and long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. She has light teal eyes and she wears large, square-shaped glasses. Her armor is silver, with two badges attached with a pair of ribbons coloured red/white and blue/white on the upper chest area. She also wears a long sword on the side of her hip. In her casual attire, she often wears a necklace with a cross pendant, due to her strong belief in God. Personality She seems to be a timid and calm person who doesn't like to fight. She is also very kind and gentle, as shown when her soldiers wanted to kill Raimon's members and she told them spare their lives. Despite her passionate motivations to help the people of France, she lacked self-confidence, and often questioned if she was good enough, or whether she had the ability. She also believed that no one would believe her claims of divine will and having been spoken to by God. Nevertheless, her steadfast belief her her divine purpose and motivation to help the French people gave her the courage to keep soldiering on with her mission through any resistance. During Raimon's time in her era, Jeanne ended up becoming rather close to Kirino Ranmaru in particular. His support helped her through moments during which her self-confidence issues were getting the better of her, and the two of them talked a number of times about their problems and the ongoing conflict. During the battle in Orléans, Jeanne struggled with feeling like she couldn't do anything to help, and couldn't fight. However, seeing Kirino overcome similar issues made her discover her true role, in bringing the troops together with her divine will Plot She made a cameo in the end of episode 18, watching an approaching enemy force. At the beginning of episode 19, she prayed to the "Heavenly Father" to protect France, at which point a light lit up in the sky (which was actually Raimon appearing in the time period). She made her first proper appearance when a number of knights wanted to capture Tenma and the others. After she was introduced to the members of Raimon, she gave to them handmade candies. As the soldiers who accompanied asked on what they should do with Raimon, she replied to them saying that should bring them to Vaucouleurs. Later, Kinako invited her to play soccer. Wonderbot also tried to Mixi Max Jeanne with Kinako, but it unfortunately failed. After the failure, Daisuke explained that the motive for the Mixi Max failed due to the fact that Jeanne still hadn't awakened her true potential. After that, Jeanne tried to play soccer along with the members of Raimon. She further explained to about how Raimon turned up after the sky lit up, so they must have been sent by God. This prompts Shindou to tell her the truth, that they weren't sent by God, but that they went to her time to get her help to protect soccer. In episode 20, Jeanne talked with Charles VII about hiring more troops, in which he, after a small speech between the two, agreed. Later, Jeanne and Kirino talked about the war in the tower, where Kirino found Jeanne prior to their talk. In episode 21, it was speculated by Clark Wonderbot that if Raimon's power grew, Jeanne may awaken her true potential. Later, she became frightened when one of the knights under her command was killed before her eyes. As Wonderbot failed again to do the Mixi Max between her and Kinako, she asked herself on why she couldn't go to the battle at will and help the soldiers. However, she slowly started to gain a lot of courage and started to lead France once again, realizing her purpose for living. This allowed Wonderbot to do the Mixi Max successfully and made France and Raimon win their battles. After that, she went back to Charles with Raimon's members, which resulted in Charles praising both her and Raimon. Later on, she and Raimon said their goodbyes to each other before Raimon departed. Though before that, she wanted to give Kirino her necklace but he refused and asked for one of her candies instead, which he then eats in the caravan while leaving. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Jeanne, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Present Candy Heart (心くばりのキャンディ, obtained at the end of chapter 5) *'Photo': Fireplace (暖炉の写真, taken at Sina's house in King Arthur's time). *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) around Shindou's mansion) *'Encounter': Meet Jeanne! (ジャンヌに会おう！, watch tower) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Jeanne, 10 characters have to be scouted first from the same community master to make her a scoutable option. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) at Shindou Takuto's house) *'Item': Faded Map (いろあせすぎた地図, randomly dropped by Nidaime Fuurinkazan (二代目風林火山) at the mall arcade in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou dorm car 3) *'Record': Space Time S-Ranker (時空ルートのSランカー, S-rank Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Orléans' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Oneesama Eleven' *'Orléans' *'Real Legends' Gallery Jeanne in casual clothes CS 19 HQ.png|Jeanne in her casual clothes. Jeanne Asking For Reinforcements CS 20 HQ.png|Jeanne asking for more reinforcements. Jeanne's official art.png|Jeanne's official art. IG-08-057.png|IG-08-057. Trivia *Jeanne d'Arc comes from the real life heroine of France by the same name. Possibly coincidentally, Level-5 also developed a PlayStation Portable game based around the life of, and named after, Jeanne d'Arc. *According to the game Raimon visited her era in 1429 so she was 17 years old then. *Although the invention of rudimentary spectacles for sight dates back to the 13th century, Jeanne specifically seems to wear a pair modern glasses. On the other hand, the flawed glasses of the era could be taken as an explanation for why Jeanne still mistakes Kirino for Shindou, even after using her glasses. See also *Jeanne d'Arc *Jeanne d'Arc (Game) Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users